1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to a novel handle having pivotal members extending from opposite sides thereof adapted to be grasped by the hands of the user for twisting or turning the tool in order to obtain greater torque.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide an elongated handle for hand tools which is generally of a round or barrel shape having elongated flutes provided along the length thereof. A tool is carried on one end of the handle and, in use, the hand of the user grasps the handle and twists or turns the tool either clockwise or counterclockwise as desired.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when using conventional hand tools such as screwdrivers, socket wrenches or the like which incorporate a linear handle that stem largely from the fact that the user's hand does not develop sufficient torque for turning unusually tightened screws or nuts or such components which are rusted, oxidized or otherwise stuck to surrounding work pieces. The tendency of the user's hand is to rotate in a longitudinally parallel axis to the axis of the linear handle which promotes a weaker grip.
An alternate procedure is often time used by a workman who will employ a pair of pliers for gripping the handle of a screwdriver or linear wrench and with the pliers extending outwardly in a transverse or lateral direction, apply a rotating pressure to the tool. Such a procedure provides increased leverage and thereby torque for turning the tool and the work piece such as screw or nut.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a means for improving the twisting torque of a tool handle whereby increased leverage is provided for dislodging extra tightened work pieces or work elements which are stuck in place.